Crystals of Clear,The Crystal Princess
by Ethereal-Athan
Summary: Jareth has been traped in his White Owl form ever since he was defeated,what happens when a princess brings him back? And what will he do to Sara now that he has returned to power.
1. A Princess and A King

A Princess and a King  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:everyones mine except Jareth*snaps fingers* but I would love to have him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The young vision of beauty passed through the dark forest unafraid and calm. Her locks of silver, which cascaded down to her lower back, shimmered when she moved. Her eyes were bright and alert, clever cunning and intelligence hid behind those crimson eyes. She wandered through the forest passing trees and bushes, the stray branches seemed to bend away as though trying not to scratch her. She walked for a while before a white owl suddenly swooped through the trees and landed on a branch near her.  
  
_________  
  
Her eyes quickly fell upon the bird as though startled to see it so close but then the girl smiled, a clever and somewhat mischievous smile, and walked toward it. The animal did not fly away nor did it seem alarmed at her presence but looked at her with its large eyes as though watching her every movement. As she strode towards it her lips parted and she spoke to it, "Jareth, look at you, reduced to an owl all because of a young girl.and a baby. It's quite pathetic really." She crossed to the other side of the owl and it turned it head to watch her. "Now what if a hunter were to enter this wood and shoot you down-" but she was interrupted by a confident, royal voice inside her head. "What of it? I cannot die! I am Jareth, Goblin King-". This time the girl interrupted him; "You are a snowy owl.nothing more, nothing less" The owl remained silently watching her. She looked at the creature focusing her intense crimson hued eyes upon it while saying, "Goblins are running amok in our world, they are beginning to realize they have no lord." "But they do," the voice replied in a rather insolent tone, "I am still their lord!" she looked at the owl somewhat sarcastically "they do not believe you are at full strength, which you are not, some even think you are dead." The voice simply laughed "Ha! I cannot be defeated, not by a young, niave teenager anyway!" The girl looked at him, "but you were defeated, just not killed. You were allowed to continue living, if you call THIS living!" "That is quite enough disrespect-" She cut him off again, "Disrespect?" she laughed, a light hearted laugh that would be enough to melt any mans heart, but she knew this was not any man, "Disrespect you say? Ha! Do you know to whom you speak Jareth? And do you know what she went through to get here? Of course you don't, and if you don't start being a bit more civil towards her, she will leave you in the state you are in now!" She glared at the feathered animal, her crimson eyes burning into him. _______  
  
And a short pause a soft sigh echoed through her head, " My apologies m'lady, I've just been in this form too long, I forget myself." She smiled and spoke in a much softer, kinder tone, " I will not let you forget yourself, I have come to return you to your true form" The owl stiffened slightly, as much as an owl can, and fixed its large eyes on her, more alert and listening then before, "then why haven't you yet?" She sighed "I meant to as soon as I found you, but we started talking, and you started being arrogant as usual " He did not reply to this, he only remained silent for he truly wished to have his real form back and didn't want to argue any more. She was not surprised by his silence, she merely smiled. She passed in front of the owl and when she turned back again a charming, tall, handsome man stood in its place. The man was silent a moment as he looked at his hands, his feet, his body then smiled brightly. He laughed mirthfully which surprised the girl greatly, then he surprised her fully when he rushed towards her and picked her up, spinning around with her raised above his head. She let out a small yell and shouted, "Put me down!" He set her down with surprising gentleness but her face was stern, maybe even angry "What do you think you were doing? Your not even supposed to touch a king's daughter let alone lift her up, even if you are a king!" She began brushing herself off as though he got her dirty. He looked at her still smiling though she was scorning him "I'm just so happy!" He replied. "That's quite funny, you happy." She retorted grumpily.  
  
________  
  
"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" He asked. "It means," She retorted sarcastically "that the animals say that ever since that Sarah ordeal you haven't been happy, they say you love her.is this true Jareth?" He was silent a moment looking at her before regaining his arrogant composer "I? Love a human? The idea itself is ridiculous.of course I do not love her." She looked at him shaking her head "Oh Jareth, it is not only unwise but against our laws to fall in love with humans.especially humans from the Aboveground!" He looked sharply at her "I told you I am not in love with her" she sighed heavily "You cannot fool me Jareth. He seemed to growl slightly "If you'll drop the subject I will give you this." He made a clear crystal orb form in his hand and held it up to her. She rolled her eyes a bit "Your kidding right? You cannot tempt me with those, if not for me you would not have that ability. I am the true generator of the crystals, I gave you the power as a gift have you forgotten?" A clear crystal appears in her hand as well balanced on her finger-tips. "I have not forgotten" He replied with a slight groan.  
  
________________________  
  
Do you like it? Please review and let me know.  
  
Big Kiss and huggles to Addie aka Jareth_Goblin_King who unknowingly helped me with ideas for this fic. 


	2. They call her Troublesome

They call her troublesome  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Underground and I don't own Jareth (though I'd like to). I also stole the advisers name from the TV series Lex  
  
  
  
In a Palace, not to far from Jareth's labyrinth, a King sat lazily on his throne when a tall, rather handsome, dark haired man entered looking worried and upset. The King looked up at his Royal Adviser when he entered "What's wrong, Kai? What's happened?" Kai looked a bit hesitant to tell his King what was troublesome but knew it had to be done. He bowed low and when he rose again he spoke "My liege, Princess Shirrel has sneaked out of her room again and is not on the palace grounds nor can she be found anywhere in your kingdom." The King stood up shaking his head. He walked up to Kai and gestured that Kai should walk with him.  
  
___________  
  
As they walked the King spoke softly "What am I to do with her." Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eye and replied, "I do not know but we must find a way to get your unruly princess to stay in the palace." The King was elderly though still very able but he was growing weak in his old age. He wanted to train his daughter to rule in his place when he became the High King, which had not yet become but would soon. His daughter the princess, Shirrel just didn't want to rule alone though. She didn't seem to want to rule at all. She was a free spirit and she liked to show it. The King sighed, "She will never let me rest, will she? She will always be troublesome." Kai looked at the King. "Sire, she will come around, do not worry, but we must find her first. I wonder how she got out in the first place. "I will find her Your Majesty, you needn't worry, I will make sure she is safe. After all how would it look if you, King Amarl, who was just announced to be next High King, lost his own daughter? I will not let that happen." Kai said reassuringly. The old King smiled at his Advisor and replied "Thank you my friend, She should not be out there alone, after all, she's only a baby."  
  
___________  
  
"I mean, I'm not a baby Jareth but the way they carry on you'd think I was no more then a toddler!" Shirrel was still in the quiet forest with Jareth but it was no longer quiet. She was upset now and pathetically spilling her feelings without even realizing it. Jareth, who had been watching and listening with a wry smile on his face, decided to calm her down, "Calm yourself before the whole Underground hears you! At least your not caged up entirely and you can get out every now and then." She rolled her eyes but nodded, "Your right Jareth, I must sound really silly right now." He nodded, "Yes you do, so stop." She opened her mouth to reply but stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Jareth asked. She looked around and replied, "Shush.oh no, He's here!" Jareth looked bewildered, "Who's here?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Kai? That louse is still working for your father?"  
  
"Worse he's become the royal advisor."  
  
"Oh that's bad"  
  
"Yes it is, and he's looking for me! Promise me you won't try to transport to the your castle!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not at full strength yet, you need my help and your arrogant so I know you'll try unless you give me your word that you wont."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Promise me Jareth!"  
  
"Alright, Alright, I promise. Now go."  
  
"Thank you Jareth." With that Shirrel disappeared and Jareth jumped in a tree. Shirrel reappeared farther away from Jareth and walking in a different direction the she had been. Suddenly Kai appeared in front of her making her jump a little "Oh are you afraid of me Shirrel?" he asked he voice sly and a lot less friendly then it had been when talking with the King. She glared at him before smiling sweetly and replying, "Oh, I'm not afraid of you I was just shocked into horror at seeing such a hideous being appear in front of me." She made sure her voice was sweet and sugar coated. His features darkened, she knew he was vain and she had really hit a nerve there. He grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Ow! You'd better hope that doesn't cause a bruise, if it does, my father will notice and I'll be forced to tell him how I got it!" she shouted. "Oh be quiet you nuisance!" He shouted back and without another word they transported to the castle. "You Majesty!" Kai called, now sounding friendly and full of good will "I've found her!" they walked into the throne room where the King sat and he smiled as he saw his daughter. "Ah, You've returned my child." he said feeblely. She sighed a bit then smiled, though her father needed to learn that she was not a little girl she still loved him "Of course I have father, I would not stay away forever, I just needed some fresh air and some time away." King Amarl stood and hugged his daughter. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I'd like to go to my room." She started walking away when Kai jumped in, "I'll take you to your room Princess." She turned and looked at him, her smile fading into a rather angry look but she quickly regained composure "Oh don't be silly Kai I know my way to my own room" She smiled and began to walk away again but he walked over to her and took her arm saying, "Oh, I insist." She drew an angry breath and clenched her teeth through a fake smile "Very well then."  
  
_________  
  
When they got to her room she looked at him, "You are not coming in my room, Kai!" He just smiled slyly and said you know your father is to become High King of the Underground, Ruling all in it instead of just ruling those unbearable little biting fairies." She rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that, I'm not as stupid as you think I am" He reached behind her and opened her door saying, "Oh, of course you are" before shoving her inside, following her in, closing the door behind him, and continuing "But you and I both know he's not fit to rule." He made and innocent face before going on "Why, if anyone were to challenge him, well, he'd lose for sure."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"The High Council will find you out and stop you!"  
  
"Who's going to tell them, you? You can barely get out of your own room without us knowing."  
  
"They always find out! Go away, get out of my room!"  
  
"No, I'm here for a reason." He took a step closer and she backed away a bit narrowing her eyes she replied, "What are you going to do now? Force yourself upon me? That I know you wouldn't dare!" He walked up to her and touched where her neck met her shoulder then brushed the strap of her shirt so it fell down off her shoulder but still hid what was important. "No, I wouldn't dare, not right now anyway, but when I am High King you will do what I want, when I want it." She pulled up her strap in disgust replying, "You'd have to kill me first." He smiled, "Careful what you say. It'd be a terrible waste but I will if I have too." She pushed him away slightly and confidently said, "I'd rather you kill me then you rule me." He laughed quietly and moved closer to her leaning forward but she generated a crystal, which rested on her fingertips looking deceptively harmless "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She let the crystal slide into her palm and closed her fingers over it as though ready to throw it. He let his eyes move to the crystal and straightened up, "You will be mine Shirrel." Before he walked out she retorted "Only in your dreams, maggot" Then the door closed behind him as he left angrily.  
  
_________________________  
  
Not bad, right? Oh well please review! (  
  
I'd like to thank my friend Ashley, and Addie aka, Jareth_Goblin_King who unwittingly helped me with this story. 


	3. An Unexpected Return

An unexpected return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth (unless you included the imaginary him I have locked up in my imaginary basement) and I don't own Labyrinth, *gets her arm twisted behind her by an invisible person* ok ok I don't own the fairies either! But I do own Shirrel.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days before she could teleport out of her room. When she finally did, she went straight to where she last saw Jareth. She looked around for a minute and had to walk a little before she stopped under a tree.  
  
"Ah, There you are." She said taking a step back so Jareth could jump out of the tree without hitting her.  
  
He landed gracefully in a crouching position and straightened up with a sly smirk on his face. "Shirrel, I see your senses have become stronger while I was imprisoned in that retched owl form." She tilted her head to one side and replied with a wry smile, "Aye, I have learned well and quickly, and I see you have already regained your usual and utterly intolerable, arrogant composer." He chuckled deeply knowing her teasing was all in good nature, or at least hoping it was. "Yes yes, I'm back to my usual self again."  
  
"Aye," she replied with a smirk, "Arrogant, self-righteous, amazingly self-assured," He chuckled at her words, "and just as annoying as ever" She smiled sweetly as he just shook his head with a smirk.  
  
Her expression grew a bit more serious though she was still smiling a bit, "Jareth, soon Kai and my father will figure out my means of escaping the spell they put over my room, do you think the magic surrounding your castle will keep me from being found?"  
  
He thought a moment and slowly began to nod "Aye, it should still be quite strong." She smiled and took his hand, "Then away we go" and with that the forest around them melted away and the walls of his throne room surrounded them.  
  
The goblin had indeed gone amok. They crowded the throne room partying and shouting.and drinking and stinking. It seemed they had also chosen the stupidest and ugliest goblin to be their leader who sat on the throne looking as high and mighty as he could.  
  
Jareth's face showed the anger he felt and Shirrel suddenly saw the Goblin King in place of her charming friend.  
  
"NALMAR!" His voice echoed loudly through the castle and all the goblin stopped in their tracks and the room became utterly silent.  
  
"Nalmar exactly what do you think you are doing in MY throne?" Most of the goblins were now sneaking out of the room as best they could but some stayed just to hear Nalmar's excuse.  
  
"Uh.." The goblin on the throne replied dumbly "Keeping it warm?" He said in an attempt not to get in trouble. The next thing Shirrel knew she was watching a very unhappy Nalmar being thrown out of the window. 'Good thing goblins bounce' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Poor Nalmar.anywho PLEASE review, I need the encouragement, Thanks. ;) 


	4. The devistating news?

She Has Grown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin except Shirrel and some of the characters. (  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Shirrel woke up in the guest room Jareth had had set up for her by one of the goblins. She got dressed and started combing her long silver hair when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she called looking over her shoulder at the door as it was opened by a goblin carrying a tray of food.  
  
The goblin looked up from the tray he was trying not to drop and said in a croaky voice much like a frogs, "Hello Miss Princess Lady Shirrel, I've brought you breakfast for you". He set the tray down on her bed and looked at her.  
  
Shirrel giggled softly at the title he had given her "Shirrel will do, Lady Shirrel if you feel need for a more proper title." The goblin smiled sheepishly "What is your name?" The goblin straightened up all proper-like "Kaldin at yer service, I'll be in charge o' taken care of you and keepin yer room tidy"  
  
She looked at him a moment before replying, "What about drawing my bath and tieing on my corset?"  
  
The goblin hesitated a moment and blushed. Shirrel started shaking her head violently "oh no, no way! You go tell Jareth he needs to learn more about women"though you'd think he'd no more about them given his popularity with them she thought, "and you tell him I demand a female goblin to wait on me if I must have one at all!"  
  
She watched the little goblin run out and shut the door behind him. She laid down on her bed and ate her breakfast. She was almost finished when she heard another knock on the door.  
  
A stout little female goblin stepped in and smiled "Good morning Lady Shirrel, I'll be your maid"  
  
Shirrel smiled obviously relieved because not only was she more comfortable with a female but also female goblins are always smarter then males. "My names Kelya, oh I see that idiot Kaldin brought you breakfast.he's sweet but just stupid.  
  
Shirrel smiled at Kelya's ramblings as the little goblin busied herself on making the bed and whatnot. "Well, Keyla it's a pleasure to meet you but do you know the time?"  
  
The female stopped abruptly saying "oh, the time?" She checked her watch "it's about 10:00a.m. of course." Shirrel furrowed her brow slightly "Is it really that late?" She didn't wait for the goblin to answer as she stood up and walked toward her door. "Keyla do you know where Jareth is?"  
  
"The throne room, I think" replied the goblin. "Thank you Keyla" Shirrel left the room and went down the hall to the throne room.  
  
_______________  
  
Shirrel stepped into the throne room to see Jareth half-laying half-sitting in his throne sideways looking into a crystal with a frustrated look on his face. She looked at the crystal but inside it was only black. She looked at him; he hadn't noticed her entrance and she kept quiet.  
  
Suddenly he growled loudly and threw the crystal against the wall with a loud crash. Shirrel jumped at the sudden sound and gave out a small, short shriek.  
  
He looked at her suddenly and looked a bit angry that she was watching him "Shirrel how long have you been there?" He demanded in a rather harsh tone. "Not long" she replied quickly. He growled again "You should have made your presence known." She furrowed her brow wondering what could have made him so angry. "I'm sorry if I angered you Jareth"  
  
He looked at her and his expression softened "I know you didn't mean to" he said with a sigh. "What did you see in that crystal that made you so angry, all I saw was darkness"  
  
"Exactly, that's all I saw as well and it wasn't what I was trying to see!" he replied annoyed "What were you trying to see?" she asked softly. He hesitated, remaining silent as she started to realize exactly what, who, he was trying to see.  
  
"Oh Jareth!" She said, her voice slightly pained, "you were looking for that human Sara weren't you?" He immediately replied "NO!..Yes...Yes I was, what of it!"  
  
"Oh Jareth!" She said again shaking her head looking saddened "Oh Jareth" She repeated more quietly "You really don't know how long you were trapped do you? Oh Jareth.Sara died a few decades ago.Oh Jareth I'm so sorr.."  
  
Jareth was no longer listening, even if he was he would not be able to hear her, his senses didn't seem to be working properly anymore. He felt numb all over and his head was cloudy, a look of shock was on his face and he found it a struggle to breath.  
  
Dead? He thought No, She cannot be dead.no.. 


	5. She has Grown

She Has Grown  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shirrel. No Jareths are in my possession*sniffle*  
  
Ok finally gonna give the nice people...person.who reviewed this fic some recognition: Addie of course: Luv ya, And the Jareth within you!  
  
  
  
Shirrel stopped talking realizing he couldn't be listening. She though he had known. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. But she had to, and she did. She watched the look of shock change to a look of pain, then to complete agony, then slowly to a passive mask. That mask doesn't fool me at all, but maybe I'm not the one he wants to fool. Maybe he's trying to fool himself  
  
After a long while he looked up at her with a deep breath trying to look placid and calm but the sympathetic and pained look on her face that told him she knew he was hurt nearly caused him to break down. I've known her since we were playmates as toddlers, I should be able to talk to her, but I.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Shirrel's hesitant words, "Jareth we've known each other since, what, birth? You can talk to me," she said as though reading his thoughts, "You need someone right now and I don't think a goblin will be as comforting as I will be. I care about you. You're my friend. Let me be a friend."  
  
Her words sank in slowly and when he thought about them he began to smile "How did you become so mature?" He said trying to lighten the mood but his shaky voice would not permit it.  
  
She smiled at his attempts and decided to help him out a bit, "Well, you see when a girl reaches a certain age she become aware of certain feelings and." She smiled again as a soft laugh uttered deeply from his throat.  
  
"Yes yes, you have grown, not only matured physically." He paused as she blushed he realized that was not a proper comment. He also noticed that she was very attractive when she blushed. "But you've also become quite wise beyond your years."  
  
Though she was still blushing she was proud to have gotten him to forget his worries a bit. She gave a look of mock surprise "Oh my! A complement from the Goblin King? I'm honored!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
They went on like that for a while. She had to struggle to keep his thoughts away from Sarah and hoped against hope he didn't ask if she had gotten married. She knew how jealous he would be after hearing she was happily married to her high school heart-throb, Bobby Salson.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jareth suddenly became silent as though hit with a fleeting thought and though he knew not what that thought was it saddened him and reminded him of Sarah.  
  
Shirrel's attempts to cheer him up again failed so she gave up and decided to comfort him as she said she would, "Jareth just forget her, there is nothing you can do, she's gone. Let her go, let her be gone."  
  
He looked up and his mismatched eyes met her bright crimson eyes and they both fell silent. The atmosphere around them became intense.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
She suddenly became aware that they were both slowly moving closer and she began to move away when he caught her wrist gently, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Shirrel gasped slightly as she was pulled very close to him and she swallowed a nervous lump of emotion that was suddenly lodged in her throat.  
  
Jareth looked at her a moment before bringing her hand gently up to his mouth and began to kiss her hand, caressing it with his soft lips. Slowly placing a soft kiss on each finger-tip then placing a warm kiss on her palm. Then he began kissing his way down her writ, her fore-arm, her upper- arm, and her shoulder.  
  
She watched him, that's all she felt she could do she felt his lips on her skin and melted slightly finding herself wanting to be in his arms. She closed her eyes as he reached her neck and began kissing there. She tilted her head slightly allowing him better access to her neck.  
  
He kissed up her chin. Placing light kisses to line her jaw-bone and started to make for her lips.  
  
She suddenly realized what she was doing and her eyes fluttered open. She jumped away though slightly hesitantly and whispered, "No Jareth..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
He looked her very confused, "What?"  
  
She could hardly believe what she was saying as the words came out "Your vulnerable, you just found out someone you loved is dead.and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to.I'll feel as though I'm taking advantage of you" She paused thinking isn't this usually the other way around?   
  
She sighed and turned around. She only glanced back once before exiting and going back to her room.  
  
Thanks to Addie even though she hasn't been online enough. Thanks to anyone who read my fic and a big chocolate cake for those who review.  
  
I think I'm better at rping then writing fics. Oh well I love writing so I'll keep trying. 


	6. Astray

Astray  
  
Note: The name of the chapter came from what I found in my Thesaurus under "Lost" or "Missing"  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* don't my tears tell enough?  
  
King Amarl awoke to a gentle knocking at his bedchamber door. He sat up and in a groggy voice spoke out, "Who is it?" The muffled voice from behind the door replied in an annoyed and angry tone "It is me Your Highness, Kai, and I have displeasing news".  
  
Amarl slowly crawled out of bed and, putting his robe on, went to open the door. He peered out at his Royal Adviser, "Well, what is the news?" Kai looked at him through the slender crack the King had permitted for the door and replied, "Princess Shirrel has escaped once again and we are unable to locate her" he informed his King in a businesslike manner.  
  
"Whom, may I ask, is 'we'" The King replied sarcastically. Kai blinked slightly seeming startled and rephrased his comment "I, Sir, I am unable to locate her." The King nodded "That's what I thought" he sighed, "maybe I should just let her grow up, oh, this would be so much easier if her mother hadn't died!"  
  
Kai listened pretending to be patient while in actuality he was wishing that old man would get on with his little speech. When he had found the precious Princess had yet again eluded his magic and found away to leave her room he gave out a growl that was so loud he was surprised the King slept through it. He always thought of the King as a daft fool.  
  
"Sir, I will find her, she is not ready to grow up, remember." said Kai trying to convince his King that Shirrel should not be alone  
  
The King sighed miserably "I am no longer sure, I am no longer sure of anything. She does possess the power of crystal, she is the only one who possesses such a talent, and it could surly help to protect her. She ought to come home sooner or later"  
  
Kai tried to think quickly "But...Sir.." He was interrupted by the oblivious speech of the King "Find her Kai at least so I know where she is"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty" replied Kai with a smug and triumphant smirk on his face before he disappeared.  
  
Ok short right/ oh well it's not that important. Please review ppl I NEED some constructive criticism or comments on how good or bad I'm doing!  
  
Thanks to.all the peeps who have reviewed so far. 


	7. The opposite sex

The Opposite Sex  
  
Disclaimer: *sobs wiping her eyes* I.don't.own.JARETH! Nor do I own the Underground*sniffle*  
  
Note: Well this story really sucks so far. I can't help feeling that I can do better but the words just come out wrong and oh I just suck!  
  
  
  
Jareth was now in his room, sitting on his bed, completely stunned. What is going through that bloody girls head? He thought taking advantage of me? What the hell was that about?   
  
Then suddenly an idea hit him.hard.like a hammer.a big hammer. Oh dear Gods, she thought I was using her for comfort.to forget about.I was.I was using her  
  
He fell back onto his luxurious bed messaging his temples. "Bloody hell how am I going to fix this?" he asked the walls aloud not surprised by their silence, he wouldn't speak to him either. I don't think she'll ever trust me again, she's no reason too though.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He tried to get some sleep but failed miserably. He got up with a soft groan and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't think I can bare to do any more thinking" he mused aloud and got up hastily getting dressed and hurrying down the many flights of steps.  
  
Soon he was out in the crisp night air with the smell of flowers all around him. He looked around at his garden. His place to go when troubled by thoughts. The only place he could always count on to be peaceful.  
  
Some of the flowers were common even in the Aboveground but others where rare and only seen by the few and the.rich.who could afford to have it planted in their garden.  
  
There were lilies, and roses, and even daisies. But there were also exotic flowers of many colors or of single colors they varied throughout the garden.  
  
He scanned the garden spotting a Felain, his favorite flower in the garden. Its petals were many different colors but they all seemed to melt together in the darkness of the night. The Petals never had the same color on one flower. Its colors shimmered in the dim light of the stars, purple, blue, black, red, orange, yellow, and many many others.  
  
He looked at the flower silently then his eyes seemed to slide involuntarily to a bright red rose that grew next to it. The color reminded him of Shirrel's crimson eyesher crimson eyes, as bright as that flowers petals.. DAMN IT SHIRREL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!. Then he shouted into the darkness "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WOMEN!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
Shirrel looked around the room that Jareth had provided for her. The sheets were spread out without a single wrinkle. The patterns on them were red roses with a black background. She walked up to the blanket placing her hand lightly on it feeling the velvety fabric beneath it.  
  
She sat on the bed a moment before saying out loud, "Damn it Jareth what were you thinking. I'm not here for your comfort.but I suppose I do know you didn't mean to use me as such.why did I have to be the one to tell you about Sarah."  
  
She rambled on for a while till she had spoken every last thought and sat there thinking about.nothing.  
  
She jumped as she heard a shout outside and went to her window looking out over the labyrinth a moment before lowering her gaze to the source of the noise. She could not understand what was said but she could make-out the golden hair gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
Her thoughts were drawn back to the man in the garden.Jareth.  
  
I don't get it she thought rolling her eyes and sighing Men always act so macho especially that man but when he wants to be alone he goes into the garden and admires the flowers. Him trying to get me into his bed means he is definatly not gay. right?.what am I saying of course he's not gay! then she burst no longer able to think clearly.  
  
She shouted out one last phrase, which echoed off the walls of her room "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND MEN!!!" before she lay down in despair and miraculously fall into the deep abyss of a dreamless sleep.  
  
I'd like to thank Ana Leslie Decante(or something like that.), Addie(my faithful reviewer), and Ashley(you'd better review my sucky story Ash or else I'll have to .cringe in fear at you!) because they all are cool and most of them reviewed this story and it's really late and I'm really tired and um.yeah. 


	8. Apologies and Surprises

Apologies and Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: um yeah, I own everyone one! Even Jareth.ok ok I admit it I don't own Jareth. Note: to all my adoring fans: Mal: Thanks button nosed cutie! Addie: poor lonely you well, Athan'll fix that and no one knows what I'm talking about except you! (Unsighned): no no no yourself! There are to many stories with Sarah in it plus she's nuthin but a bunch of bones now anyways.  
  
  
  
Later that day Jareth took a trip to the dungeons to make sure the goblins had not thrown anyone of importance or undeserving into the cages and cells. He was just walking along peering through the bars when he had to do a double take into one of the cages. "So there you are! Please do not think I do not trust you but I thought you had run off, it would have been understandable. But here you are locked in a cage, fighting for me and my kingdom I suppose? You always were a foolish one. I don't know why I made you my Advisor, Adol."  
  
The on in the cell looked up upon hearing the voice his face lit up upon seeing his king well and in human form but then returned to it's normal causality as though nothing surprised him "Because I'm your best friend Your Highness" he said as though it were obvious.  
  
Jareth looked at him as he got his keys out "Ah yes, of course. What was I thinking?"  
  
Adol replied casually "I honestly don't know. Sir, if I may be so bold as to inquire,." he paused as the gate was opened and he stepped out "how did you get back?" He was over doing his proper act on purpose. He usually acted pretty relaxed around his best childhood friend even though he always knew he would be king  
  
Jareth looked at him "Drop the act" he said carelessly then answered his question "Old King Amarl's daughter set me free, she's become quite powerful really.  
  
Adol looked at Jareth a moment in silence before speak "ah yes, Shirrel, The crystal princess..is she still a fox?"  
  
"Adol!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shouldn't speak of a princess in such a way, especially one you rescued me.and.yes she is a fox!"  
  
Adol laughed a bit "Well she didn't rescue all of you, you seem much less arrogent then before"  
  
"I'm going to pretentd you didn't say this, oh by the way she's here" Jareth responded nonchalantly  
  
Adol blinked confused "What? Who?"  
  
Jareth looked at him like he were a simpleton "Shirrel, of course! Who else?"  
  
"..SHE'S HERE?"  
  
"Calm down..yes she is"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Shirrel was in her room awake now getting ready for bed though. She wore a large shirt that met her lower thigh and nothing else escept underwear. It was a habit she had picked up from the mortals in the Aboveworld. She had told her gossipy little maid not to disturb her and so far she hadn't been disturbed.until there was a knock on the door. She looked up and hesitantly asked "Who is it?" Raising her voice so it would be heard through the wood.  
  
"It's Jareth" Came the answer more hesitantly then the question  
  
"O.oh" she looked at the door a moemnt and without really thinking about what she was wearing opened the door.  
  
Jareth saw the door open and began to speak but then stopped and his eyes moved down to what she was wearing. Her gaze followed hers to her cloths "What? What the matter"  
  
He stammered for a moment then regained composer "Ah nothing, I would lke to appologieze to you for my behavior, it was inexcusable, I hope you can forgive me" he had to tear his eyes from the low cute of the shirt because staring at her body while appologizing for sinakar actions seemed wrong.  
  
She smiled slightly "of course I can Jareth, I know you were just hurt and sad, I;m not really anger with you much, your forgivin"  
  
Ok, nows you chance to tell me how bad that was! Well, I hoped you liked it and thsnks to you all who reviewed. 


	9. Shirrel And Adol

Shirrel and Adol  
  
"She was wearing.WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Jareth and Adol were now in the throne room talking about Jareth's disaster of an apology. And Jareth just got to the part about what she was wearing when she answered the bedroom door. Adol could hardly believe it.  
  
"You got to see her wear.nevermind." Adol trailed off deciding not to continue upon seeing the look Jareth was giving him. After a moment Adol slipped his casual mask over his face propping his feet on Jareth's desk before Jareth knocked them off lightly with one graceful movement.  
  
Adol cleared his throat slightly "So.I assume Lady Shirrel will be joining us for dinner?" He looked at Jareth through his casual mask that gave everything away to Jareth including his hopefulness.  
  
Jareth smirked slightly "Yes, I should think so.would YOU like to make sure yourself.." Adol had barely opened his mouth before Jareth continued "That's what I thought, she's in the main guest room on this floor.well" Adol looked at him blankly and Jareth sighed "Really Adol, you've no hope if your going to be this dense.go check on her to make sure she will be attending dinner!" Adol snapped into action quickly "You think she'll still be wearing.nevermind." And with the he walked swiftly down the hall.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shirrel has just finished changing into one of the gowns Jareth had teleported to his castle for her. It was her favorite one because she knew she looked best in it. It was a rich red with a pattern of green thorned vines seeming to grow all over the dress with roses of a slightly deeper red spouting out of them here and there.  
  
Her gown ruffled a bit as she turned to look at the door when she heard the knocking. She moved to the door and hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. She leaned forward a bit and called softly to the other side "Who is it?"  
  
A voice on the other side of the door replied "It's the love of your life of course!" She opened the door and saw Adol, "Oh, it's you" she said with a wry smile. "Oh really, thats not what you said last time I saw you-" she interupted him still smiling "That was a long time ago, and I believe the last time I saw you I was ending our courtship" she smiles overly sweetly at him as he replies "Oooh, could we keep it above the belt please? Yes, it is true you were ending the courtship, but there's no accounting for taste!"  
  
Shirrel rolled her eyes at him a moment "Is there a reason you knocked on my door or what?" He looked at her blankly for a moment then nodded quickly "Oh yes, Jareth and I wish to know if you will be dining with us tonight." She laughs softly at his sudden properness "Yes Adol, I shall."  
  
He let himself smilke braodly then slipped his useless mask over his face again, "Good, His Majesty will be very pleased to hear it" She looked at hiim a moment "Only His Majesty?" He cleared his throat almost nervously and bowed to her "I shall see you at dinner then" With that he walked away and Shirrel closed the door with a shake of her head and a smile. 


End file.
